A user may interact with one or more applications executing on a computing device. For instance, a user may install, view, or delete an application on a computing device. In some instances, a user may use a mobile computing device (e.g., mobile phone, tablet computer, smart phone, smart watch, or the like) to communicate with other devices or systems. For example, a user may transmit information from the mobile computing device to another computing device via one or more networks.
In some examples, a user associated with a computing device may prevent unauthorized access to information and/or functions of the computing device when the computing device is in a passcode-locked state. Upon receiving an authorized passcode, the computing device may exit the passcode-locked state and allow the user to access information and/or functions of the computing device.